Open Secrets
by SarahSoph
Summary: DnA friendship. Aiden's not impressed about a case.


Open Secrets

SarahSoph

Disclaimer- None of the characters belong to me. They belong to CBS etc. I'm just here, writing away and having fun with them.

Dedication- DnA thread on TalkCSI. Everyone there will know who they are.

Spoilers- None as far as I know. I personally have only seen up to Tri-Borough.

* * *

I'm not exactly sure how I ended up here. Standing outside his apartment door, hesitating. I don't know how I'm here when my only intention upon leaving work was just to go home and sleep.

I know why though. I might not know how my feet ended up planted before the door, but I know why they dragged me here.

I want answers. Too many strange things happened in the case today that confused the hell out of me. All day I knew Danny knew more than I did, but wouldn't say anything. I hated it. I hated him for not telling me. Why didn't he trust me with it?

The door swung open before my thoughts cleared enough for me to knock. Those blue eyes just stared straight at me for a long moment and searched through my thoughts. How unfair was that when he was the one with all the secrets.

He broke the gaze when it seemed as if he'd learned all he wanted and shrugged.

"Got sick of waiting for you to knock."

I didn't say anything, just followed him inside. He flopped onto the sofa and I got one clear signal from him, the first of the day. He'd been expecting this. He'd been expecting this and he'd been waiting for me to arrive.

"You knew I'd come." I started and he replied "yeah" even though it was obviously not a question. "I didn't even know I would, how the hell would you know?"

It was a little harsher then I'd wanted to be, but it had been a frustrating day and I was so sick of being so confused and in the dark.

He met my eyes again. "I know you."

Once again I was open for him to see right through. And still I couldn't get the slightest reading on him. Like he'd just said, he knew me so well and yet at that very moment I felt I knew nothing about him at all.

What had prompted this sudden change in relationship? Why did all of a sudden he know everything about me, while I didn't have the slightest clue about him? Why was I suddenly so scared of what he knew about me?

Yet more questions I wanted answers to.

All I knew is I couldn't hold his gaze any longer. I broke it and joined him haphazardly on the couch.

There were a few minutes of silence and I began to wonder what was the point of me being there. Danny wasn't going to tell me anything unless he wanted to. I was just started to consider leaving when he spoke.

"I'm sorry."

He waited until he had my full attention before continuing.

"You're pissed off at me." He shot me look before I could protest, and kept talking. "I know you are, don't deny it. You have a reason to be. Our victim, from the case, Ryan Winters?" I nodded. "I knew him from a while ago. High school days. We weren't really that close, but we ran with the same groups. But… he was into some bad stuff, you know? Ran with another crowd out of school, who seemed more than a little shady."

He stopped from a moment to gather his thoughts. So far I was following what he was telling me but I wasn't sure how it was relevant to today.

"Don't worry, I'm getting to the case."

Once again I got the eerie feeling he knew exactly what I was thinking. I shook it off so I could concentrate on what he was saying.

"A few days ago, Ryan turned up at my apartment. First time I'd seen him since we'd graduated. Said he'd gotten into some trouble and he needed my help. I was his last resort. He said he wouldn't have come but there was no one else who could help. So I lent him some money, didn't ask any questions and he got lost."

I interrupted him.

"Danny, if you knew this guy, if he came to you, you shouldn't have been working the case. If Mac found out, well to put it lightly, he wouldn't have been impressed."

Danny looked guilty and avoided my gaze for a second.

"That's why I was so weird today. I didn't want you to know and either tell Mac or have to cover for me." He paused. "So is all forgiven?"

How could I resist those puppy-dog eyes? "Course, just watch it though. You were lucky this time, Mac didn't find out. You do it again he might."

"Yeah, I know…. Mother."

I just shot him a look. "Oh and Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Learn to trust me okay?"

Danny just smile and nodded. I had some questions answered. The others could wait til a later date.

* * *

A/N: Hope it wasn't too dodgy and out of character. Let me know what I'm doing well and what I need to improve! 


End file.
